


Oondoon and teh Younikern

by somnivagrantTraviatus



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Gen, oh god please don't read this, so much crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6743080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnivagrantTraviatus/pseuds/somnivagrantTraviatus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oondoon and her girlfiend Elvis r watching animu when oondoon decides. Taht she wants. A younikern! Will she find one????? Read to find out!! XD</p>
<p>((I promise I usually write better than this. My sister dared me to write something horribly stupid about Undyne and I couldn't back down. Don't open this expecting a good story. Please.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oondoon and teh Younikern

One day, Oondoon and her grilfeind, Elvis were watching animu. Then Oondoon decided she was gonna to find an animu. “I am gunna find and animu” she said. “That is a good idea Oondoon” sayd Elvis. “Yuo shoud do that, But how?”

“I. Am going. to find. A Younikern!” just like in that show.” 

“Ok.” “Arent you coming?” “No.” “Ok. Than im gunna ask snas n papaya if they wanna help.”

“Ok.”

And so Oondoon ran all the way to snowdin and jumped through the skeligntons window and landed. “Snas! Papaya. I am gunnto catch a younikern! And ur gonna help.” She shouted. There was a thump upstairs and a door opened and snas came rolling down the stairs, he stopped rolling at Oondoone’s feet and looked up at her. “My life is suffering.” “Ok. R you gonna help catch the Younikern?”

“No.” He said. “That’s too much work. I woke up today and everyone was acting weird. Now I just want everything to reset so I don't have to be confronted with these desecrations of my friends’ memories.”

“Ok.”

She trned to the ceiling. “Papaya!,” she shouted.

There was a crash! and the tall skellgignton jumped through the roof and landed in front of Oondoon! “Hello Oondoon!” He shouted. “I am so happy to see you! Are we go to make spgahate?!” “NO!!!” she laughed. “I m gonna to catch a you ikern. I wuz gonna ask if u wanted to come, buuuut your to stupid so I changed my mind.” “Ok!”

He smiled. Snas glared at Oondoon. “Don't talk to my bro like that.”

“Lol ok.” Oondoon punched the TV just because she could. It broke into a billion pieces and also blew up, Papaya clapped. “That was amazing Oondoon” he sad. “I know” she said back. “Please blow up more of our stuff!”

…

“No.” Oondoon laughd a lot and did a triple backflip through the wall and left. “She’s so cool” papaya said. “I just want to go home,” Snas cryd. “Stop being so useless and eat my pasta” Papaya exclaimed, shoving a fork of the noodle in snas’s mouth. **DUN DUN DUUUUUNNN…**

Mean while…

It the forest, Oondoon was looking for a Younikern. “Where r u Younikern,” she called, looking behind a tree. 

...But the Younikern was not there!

“Darn,” she said, unaware about the Younikern that was… Right behind her!

She looked behing a rock. But there was no Younikern. But then she turned around and saw the younkiern! “Aha,” she yelled. “I have found you!” “Neigh” said the hounikern. It was white wiht a reinbow main and sparkly gold whooves.

“Your mine now!” And Oondoon tryd to duplex it, but it dodged and start to run away. “I dont think so!” She shouted! and ran after it.

“But i dun wanna be an animu,” the Younikern cried. “Suck it up!!!” Shouted Oondoon back as she chased the younkiern.

She had almost caught it when their was a flash of blue and she got slamd into a lot of trees. The Younikern escaped while she started to turn too dust. “Oh noes,” Oondoon pouted. “It got away!”

“Yep,” agreed a lazy voice from behind her. It was Snas? “But. But you ate Papaya’s pasta?! why arnt you dead?”

“No i didn't.” He said. “My mouth is incapable of opening. Also I was expiremented on as a child.”

“Oh. That makes sense.”

“Yep”

“Why did you kill me?”

“Becuz I felt like it. Also u were mean 2 papaya”

“Ok.”

...

“Am I dead yet?”

“Yep.”

And then Oondoon died.

**_ THE END!!!! _ **


End file.
